


О Дагор-нуин-Гилиат

by sigurfox



Series: Песни Ангбанда [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dagor-nuin-Giliath, Poetry, Skaldekvad, Skaldic poetry in Middle-earth, skaldic poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: Зарево ЛосгараГарью напиталоСевера небесья.





	О Дагор-нуин-Гилиат

**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворный размер – льодахатт.

Лампы Элентари

Стылые мерцали:

Белы очи ночи.

Битва Дагор-нуин-

Гилиат грядёт: град

Ятаганов гарных.

 

Зарево Лосгара

Гарью напитало

Севера небесья.

О позоре нолдор

Возвестила рдяна

Суета кострища.

 

Во складах снов смута.

Самоцветы выше

Сыновей поставил.

В сучьях плеч нехилы

Силы. Эльф лихие

Помыслы лелеял.

 

Жаждой движимые

Мести - Фэанаро

Вместе с сыновьями,

Клятвой скованными -

Ринулись навстречу

Року в дол Ард-Гален.

 

Майар в истой стати

Формы первородной -

Пламени столпов пыл -

Всплеском искр душили

Храбрецов шипов вой

В рыжем вихре бранном.

 

Востр язык запала,

Свист хлыста, песнь сечи,

Схваченного жаром.

Плачут волны Манве

В мареве ревущем

Древнего Утумно.

 

Жалящий хвост в танце

Топора триумфа

Крошит кости остов.

Стоны, хруст хрящей, зыбь

Хлябей алых. Хроар

Хрупки детищ Эру.

 

Валараукар бич

Готмога гнетущий

Плавит душ оплоты,

Плоти ловит память.

Плавал в лаве хроа

Нолдор лес оружья.

 

Зря покинул Аман,

Землю клетей злата,

Непокорный нолдо.

В бойне бесновался

Дух неистов втуне:

Тело пеплом стало.

**Author's Note:**

> Лампы Элентари – звёзды  
> Очи ночи – звёзды  
> Град ятаганов – битва  
> Склад снов – голова  
> Сучья плеч – руки  
> Храбрецов шипов вой – битва  
> Рыжий вихрь бранный – битва  
> Волны Манве – ветра  
> Топора триумф – битва  
> Зыбь хлябей алых – кровь  
> Душ оплоты – тела  
> Лава хроа – кровь  
> Лес оружья – воинство


End file.
